A Shalour days
by Haloixix13
Summary: The First ever Shalourshipping Oneshot. Read and Review. I don't own pokemon or I wouldn't need this site. Ash has something that has bothered him for a little while. What is the answer to his problem. AshxKorrina


Shalour's oneshot

**Hey everybody if I have any fans well thanks for review or just liking my stories**

**This is another shalourshipping fanfic only its a oneshot.**

**Begin**

As our heroes are travelling to Shalourcity we find them stopping for lunch.

"Clemont is lunch ready yet" said Korrina and Ash at the same time.

"Almost,"said Clemont as he heard the boom of their stomachs growling.

"Come on big brother hurry up", Said Bonnie.

"Guy's be patient Clemont is trying his best" Said Serena.

"If you'd like I can knock you unconsious until lunch is ready", Asis(**An:expect him in every fanfic I make)**said with a smile.

This, natuarlly, made everyone nervous and stop complaining.

"That's better" Asis said proudly.

"All ready", Clemont said with a sigh of relief that there wouldn't be anymore threats from a battle hungry, superstrengthed, superhuman.

Asis was busy using his space sensor to detect team rocket. Unfortunatly no such luck as they were either too close to be seen or too far to be a ..."threat".

Ash and Korrina were eating like there was no tomorrow. They stopped to look up and(**An: I know this is cleache but oh well)**blushed at each other. Asis noticed this and though(oh man I wish Tina were here).

When Ash and Korrina were finished they smiled.

Then clemont realized they were by a lake

"Hey guys why dont we go swimming,"he said.

"I dont like the water' Asis replied

"We dont have to go with you ya know". Serena replied

"Well if you want to know when team rocket will show up then yes you do" Asis replied with a grin checkmate he thought.

" we havent encounntered team rocket once with you" Serena said causing this to escalate but Asis would back down, it was his flaw, from a fight.

"exactly', Asis said getting mildly agitated at this bug which talking to him.

"SO WE DONT NEED YOU!" Serena yelled.

"Why dont I leave" Asis replied in a calm yet threatening stance.

"Fine" Serena said with anger tangible in her words.

Asis vanished in a wormhole to another dimension.

"Well this is awkward" Ash said nervously stepping back.

"Oh well, It cant be helped" Said Korrina with a little bit of sadness.

"OH COME ON HE WAS GOING TO TEACH ME HOW TO MAKE PERFECT MACHINES" Clemont cried in sorrow.

"good grief he was a jerk, right Ash?"said Serena only to be greeted without a response" Ash?"

She looked over to find Ash and Korrina talking and playing in the water.

Later that night Korrina had used her sleeping bag as a towel so it was wet and she was shivering.

Ash walked over and put his sleeping bag over her like a blanket.

_Hes so friendly, generous, cute an- did I say cute _Korrina thought.

Ash sat down on a rock and looked up at the stars" How did you do it' Ash said outloud" how did you deal with love at first"

Suddenly the lake shimmered and a the young boy who left not 12 hours ago steped out." So you need help with love" Asis said with a Hint of mockery.

"Yes how can I tell her how I feel." Ash said despertation in his voice.

"Well first you have to think about what life will be like when you dont tell her, Then you must think about what you both have to loose, and finally you ask yourself,'what could this mean for me' Asis said.

"So 3 easy steps"Ash said with a sigh.

"Yep" Asis responded" if its too hard just tell her"

"I think Ill go with the later" He said with sorrow.

"Well grow a pair", Asis said arrogantly" tell her by tomorrow or ill tell her for you"

Ash gulped. The Next day came faster than Ash would have though.

_Well here goes nothing _Ash thought before walking toward Korrina and saying" Can I talk to you."

"Sure what's wrong" Korrina said

"Tell you in the forrest" Ash said quickly as he ran into the forrest.

"Ash?Ash? wait up" Korrina said as everyones sweat dropped.

They ran into the forrest until ash was certain that he couldn't be heard anymore.

"Korrina Im not sure how to say this...ILoveyou"Ash said in a rush.

"What?" Korrina said curiously.

"I love you" Ash said before sitting down an a log" I under-" as he was interrupted by Korrina kissing him on the lips. (**An: I know its cleche)**

"I love you too" Korrina said with a giggle.

"Will you stay with us" Ash asked afraid of the answer.

"Of course" She said causing Ash to hug her thankfully.

**An: this was very cliche. The First Shalourshipping Oneshot as well. Not all my stories will be shalourshipping. Please read and review. Tell me what you want to see more of.**


End file.
